Suave nieve
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Una relación un tanto ortodoxa...Ryouga y el Dr. Tofu. Averígüenlo y lo sabrán XD. Shotacon yaoi con escenas lemon.


¡KONNICHIWA DE NUEVO!

Pues una vez más dando lata por estos lugares. Ahora quiero poner un fanfict cortito de Shotacon yaoi de Ranma ½ . Sinceramente a mi punto de vista, yaoi en Ranma ½ pues como que no hay mucho de dónde sacar …pero estuve revisando en mi mente y la idea de poner de pareja al Dr Tofu con Ryouga pues como que sí me latió, o sea, que me gustó mucho n_n.

Esta historia se la dedico a una muy buena amiga que tengo desde la secundaria y que se llama Lilia. Le pusimos el apodo Hibiki porque una vez que nos invitó a comer pizza cerca de su casa y pues caminábamos, y caminábamos y así seguimos hasta las 1500 (mucho rato después), llegamos al restaurante XD. Además, ella tiene mucha preferencia por el despistado pero encantador quiropráctico y yo por Ryouga XD. Espero que te guste, amiga…aunque no eres yaoísta, yo sé que sí lo disfrutarás. XP

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes mencionados en este relato NO son de mi autoría, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de Ranma ½. Y si no te gusta el sexo entre dos chicos, te sugiero mejor que le cambies de página y vayas a la página de National Geographic. XD

* * *

**SUAVE NIEVE.**

Las calles de Tokio lucían particularmente solitarias. El motivo: estaba haciendo mucho frío. Las aceras tenían una capa muy gruesa de ese manto nevoso y caían delicadamente desde el cielo un poco nublado diminutos copos de nieve…la temperatura bajó muchísimo.

Para no perder la costumbre, Ryouga andaba nuevamente perdido. Y para colmo, el infeliz no vestía ropa abrigadora, por lo que casi ya estaba a punto de congelarse en medio de la gélida ciudad. Lo que más o menos lo que lo mantenía tibio era que no dejaba de caminar, de moverse. Una vara delgada era lo que usaba de bordón para que no desfalleciera a consecuencia del inclemente frío que recaía en su piel, en su ser.

El chico llegó por fortuna a la clínica del Dr. Tofu. Su cuerpo sintió que ya no podía dar unos pasos más y tocó. El joven médico lo ayudó a sostenerse y lo llevó adentro y lo hizo que se sentara en un sillón en la sala de espera.

-¡Válgame el cielo, Ryouga! Mírate, estás hasta azul de tanta helada que hace-dijo Tofu mientras traía una tetera con té caliente.-De seguro te perdiste otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Yo sólo iba a la oficina de correos y…¡tiene razón! ¡me perdí!-apenas podía articular palabras Ryouga porque estaba titiritando a mas no poder.

-Pues ya estás aquí y por el momento estás a salvo. Toma un poco de té, que te va a caer de maravilla.

Ryouga agradeció asintiendo la cabeza. Después de unos minutos de silencio y de compartir la bebida, ambos pasaron al consultorio del quiropráctico. Hibiki agarró un cobertor liviano y se cubrió con él.

-Si gustas, puedes esperarte a que deje de nevar, pero aún así, el frío seguirá por mucho rato más.

-No quiero causarle molestias, doctor. En cuando dejen los copos de caer me iré.

-Tú no me causas ninguna molestia, los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos-rió Tofu.

-Gracias nuevamente.

-Voy a buscar unos documentos en el estudio, permíteme unos minutos, por favor. Enseguida regreso contigo.

-Está bien, pierda cuidado.

Al salir Tofu del consultorio, Ryouga se quedó mirando fijamente sin prestar atención a la ventana que mostraba un cielo gris azulado...la nieve parecía que ya pronto iba a acabar, pero no por eso dejaban de ceder a la fuerza gravitacional que caían como los kamikazes...morían al tocar el suelo. De repente se oyó un ruido muy escandaloso...parecía que una gran columna de papeles se avecinaron como avalancha y ahogaban el estudio contiguo. Ryouga se levantó veloz a tratar de socorrer al doctor, pero para su buena suerte y su susto inesperado, Tofu estaba a salvo, aunque eso sí, el estudio estaba patas arriba: papeles desparramados en el escritorio y otros abandonados en el piso, libros y carpetas mal acomodadas y atiborradas en el escritorio, más carpetas sobre una silla.

-Se me cayeron estos archivos de hace unos años cuando estaba estudiando...me da mucha pena que presencies todo esto. Has de pensar que soy un loco desorganizado-declaró Tofu mientras trataba sin victoria de cerrar un cajón grande atestado de libros pequeños.

-Por mí no se preocupe, doctor. ¿Quiere que lo ayude?´

-¡No, no, no! Es que necesito arreglar por mí mismo estas cosas, porque si alguien viniese a _guardar lo demás_, yo mismo me hago un caos completo. Aún así, se te agradece la intención.

Cuando Ryouga se dispuso a retirarse lo hizo de espaldas hacia la puerta, pero se desvió un poco del camino. De pronto sintió que chocó suavemente contra algo. Volteó y vió a un esqueleto en el mostrador...no pudo contener un grito de susto y su piel quedó como que le echaron encima varios kilos de harina de lo pálido que se puso.

-¡Hey! Veo que ya conociste a "Betty Huesitos"...-rió divertido Tofu.-No te preocupes, es un esqueleto falso.

-¿A qué se refiere con _falso?_-balbuceó Ryouga entrecortadamente.

-Que los huesos son de plástico puro. ¿A poco creías que eran de pertenecieron a un parroquiano?

-Mejor lo dejo a mi imaginación.

-Mas bien creo que estás un poquitín estresado.

-¿Y quién no se va a espantar así con algo tan feo que se te aparece de repente?

-¡Está bien! ¿Por qué no dejas que te revise y pueda quitar esa ansiedad que llevas contigo?

-¿No me va a poner ungüentos extraños y apestosos?-preguntó escéptico el muchacho.

-Para nada, sólo tocaré tus puntos en la espalda. Cómo se nota que no sabes nada de Shiatsu.

Fueron nuevamente al consultorio y Tofu le pidió a Ryouga que se quitara la camiseta y se acomodara boca abajo en el diván alto y éste obedeció sin parpadear, total, sólo es una simple consulta. El quiropráctico examinó y exploró con sus manos los hombros y toda la espalda de Ryouga con detenimiento.

-Lo que suponía, sí tienen una importante carga de estrés. Pero todo tiene una solución, excepto...

-¿La alta tecnología en estos decadentes tiempos?-interrumpió Ryouga.

-¡No! La muerte.

-¡Ya lo sabía!-resolvió pero a la vez sintiéndose estúpido.

Tofu volvió a reconocer la espalda del muchacho y con sus dedos presionó algunos puntos de su columna y parte de su espalda baja y luego se oyó el suspiro aliviado que salía de la boca.

-Ahora sí voy a dormir como lirón, doctor. Le estoy infinitamente agradecido-dijo al incorporarse despacio del diván.

-Lo sé, y no hay de qué. Lo que sí es que quisiera confirmar una sola cosa y necesitaré que te recuestes una vez más.

Reanudó pues el doctor, pero esta vez las curas se transformaron en caricias. Con delicadeza rozaba el cuello y a la vez acariciaba el costado izquierdo del chico y éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El cuerpo del quiropráctico estaba muy cerca encimado al de Ryouga y comenzó a juguetear a revolverle el cabello a modo juguetón con sus dedos. Luego le lamía la espalda con exquisitez...a Ryouga no se le ocurría qué decir, ya que pensaba que sentiría eso, pero con una mujer.

-Deja que me encargue del resto, Ryouga.

El Dr. Tofu seguía acaramelando a su paciente y cuando menos se esperaba, bajó lentamente y un poco el pantalón de Ryouga. Palpó suave pero lujuriosamente sus nalgas e introdujo su dedo en la boca de él para que lo chupara con deleite mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo con sumo cuidado. A pesar de esas medidas, Ryouga casi se ahogaba de dolor. Pero con el tiempo, se acostumbró a él. Ya para ese entonces, el doctor se corrió dentro de él y Hibiki se aferró al mullido diván.

-Esta segunda sesión estuvo dolorosa-gimoteó Ryouga de un modo tan cómico como lastimero que Tofu no pudo evitar sacar una leve sonrisa.

-Es normal, pero tú sabes que suelen pasar estas cosas. De todas formas te pido disculpas si es que se me pasó la mano.

-¡La mano y más!-rió nervioso el chico mientras agarraba la tetera para servirse más té.

**FIN.**

* * *

Mi estimada Lilia, te dedico este fanfict y te mando un gran saludo. Extraño estar contigo y con las amigas allá en Guadalajara. ^^


End file.
